


The End is Here

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [7]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Post vld s8, Temporary End of Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: After stopping Honerva and sealing the rift, the Paladins go their separate ways. But Shiro's distancing from Keith backfires on him.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191154
Kudos: 19





	The End is Here

• Season 8 of VLD takes place 4 months after the battle for Earth  
• Canon Divergence where the JL joins to help contain the rift   
• Allura does no sacrifice herself. Instead, the Paladins and Shiro combine and empowered their quintessence through their bond of Voltron-Atlas to restore the realities   
• This causes changes throughout the universe such as the revival of Altea and Daibazzal   
• At the end, Pidge, Matt, Hunk, and Shiro return to earth; Lance, Romelle, Coran and Allura remain on Altea to help rebuild it; Keith remains in space help the BoM unite the Galra to return to Daibazzal  
• A few months later, Shiro receives news that Keith is back on earth to visit the Waynes and decides to invite Keith back to the Garrison to visit  
• Then, he tells Keith about him and Curtis getting together shortly before defeating Honerva. Keith is hurt that Shiro never told him and ditched him to head back to Gotham  
• Shiro does not attempt to call Keith as he wants to give him space to calm down but decides to call him after hearing the news of Red Hood in Gotham. But Alfred informs him that Keith had already left back for space and brought Red Hood with him, much to Shiro’s shock


End file.
